warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Hearts
Story by Silver :) Please comment! Prologue A she-cat trembled as she felt a wave pass over her stomach. Fishclaw paced anxiously. A while later there were two kits by her side. One was a beautiful orange color. "Orangekit" the she-cat hissed in pain. Then she set her gaze on the 2nd kit. She was not nearly as pretty. Her pelt was a plain blue and was normal. The she-cat's face fell. She had only wanted beautiful kits, but it was too late. "Bluekit" the cat mewed. Then she died. Fishclaw wailed in anguish, then padded to his kits' side and carried them into camp, were the Clan was waiting for him to organize the patrols. Chapter 1-Bluepaw The sky was a deep blue. Orangkit, my sister, jumped on me, and pinned me to the ground. "Take that Windclan!" she hissed. I collapsed underneath my sister's weight. Our father, Fishclaw, nudged Orangekit off me. "Almost time for your ceremony" he purred. "Will mommy be proud?" I asked. "Of course, Bluekit." Fishclaw mewed, looking at the mound were his dead mate was buried. I practically trembled next to Orangekit. My sister was beautiful in the light, with her fur glimmering. As Mistystar called me forward, I stopped being afraid. After all, looks didn't matter, right? It was all about spirit. Before I knew it, the Clan was chanting, "Orangepaw! Bluepaw!" Fishclaw chanted with them, all while staring at us with pride in his eyes, one tail resting on the grave. I rolled my eyes. Wow, first thing I get to do is get rid of ticks. Yippee. ''"You might need some help, so Rushpaw will help you." My mentor, Mallownose, told me, gesturing. A mostly black cat with a white ear padded over. "What are we doing first?" Orangepaw asked her mentor, Pebblefoot, finished cleaning his flank. "We're going to see the borders." "Yes!" Orangepaw squealed. They padded out of camp and towards the Shadowclan border. Everything was quiet and the border markers were fresh. "We probably just missed them" Orangepaw mewed sadly. When they reached the Windclan border a patrol was watching them. "Don't cross the border prey-stealers!" One of them hissed. "What? We didn't cross the border!" Orangepaw snapped, "And we're not prey-stealers. Although for you, well, I guess Windclan were trained to cross borders and steal prey. You're really good... at getting caught." The Windclan cats hissed and walked away. Mallownose left, satisfied, leaving the two of them alone with a bunch of sleeping elders. Rushpaw turned and looked at me, ticks forgotten. "You sure you and Orangepaw are sisters?" "What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head. "Well, she's so pretty, and you're so, well, ''not." Rushpaw shrugged, turning away. "Excuse me?" I spit, surprised. "Never mind. You wouldn't be able to understand a word I'm saying anyway. Too empty up here." He told me, tapping the side of his head with his paw. I growl, my claws unsheathing. "Bluepaw!" Mallownose shouted, running over. "Rushpaw, you should leave." She turned to him. He had widened his eyes and fluffed out his fur, looking so innocent. "Why don't you finish the ticks yourself, Bluepaw." She warned, then left. With Rushpaw. I was fuming as I turned back to the elders. An order was an order, and I ''was a loyal Clanmate. Chapter 2 ' Bluepaw slowly slid forward, careful not to step on twigs. She drew herself up and sprang. The squirrel gave a kick and fell still. "Good!" Pebblefoot exclaimed, "although we don't hunt land prey." Mallownose nodded, "I agree with Pebblefoot." ' Orangepaw watched Bluepaw squirm in embarrasment. Orangepaw tried to distract the mentors. "Can I try hunting?" she asked. Pebblefoot nodded. "Now you-" "I know what to do." Orangepaw interrupted. She crouched next to the river. She dipped her paw into the water and snatched a trout. '''Bluepaw stared at the trout in admiration. Then she snapped her gaze up to glare at her mentor as he mewed, "Well done Orangepaw! You're obviously becoming a very talented asset to the Clan!" Bluepaw was close to tears. Everyone talked about how pretty and amazing ''Orangepaw ''was. ' Orangepaw looked uncomfortably at her sister. Bluepaw ignored her completely by crouching down by the water's edge. Orangepaw desperatly needed to get away from everyone. She felt sick. Spots swam in front of her. She dashed behind a bush and vomited. Pebblefoot dashed off to get help from Dappleshine. Bluepaw trembled. As soon as Dappleshine had gotten Orangepaw into the medicine den, no one was allowed in. "Um... Fishclaw?" she mewed, padding over to her father's side, "Can I join a patrol?" "Sure" Fishclaw replied, "border patrol with Mallownose and Mossypelt. Oh and Rushpaw." Bluepaw padded along the Windclan border. The entire way there Rushpaw had asked Bluepaw stupid questions. About Orangepaw. Bluepaw gasped as she smelled Windclan scnt over the border. She showed it to Mallownose and Mossypelt. "Get back to camp and send reinforcment" Mallownose hissed to Bluepaw. ' '''Bluepaw raced as fast as she could to camp. When she finally got there she ran into Mistystar. "Windclan crossing border" she gasped, winded. Fishclaw organized a battle patrol. "-and Buepaw." he concluded. "No! Bluepaw can't join us!" mewed one of her clanmates. "She needs to show us where to go." Fishclaw hissed. The patrol ran into the forest. ' 'Bluepaw burst onto the border and saw the patrol battling feircly against full grown warriors. She felt a beast roar inside of her. This was what it meant to protect her clan! She leaped ino battle and pried a Windclan cat off of Rushpaw. Then she gulped. It was Crowfeather. ' 'Crowfeather bard his teeth and lunged. Bluepaw swiped at his flank as she darted aside. He crashed into the dust, spitting with rage. He backed her up, swipe by swipe, to a tree. He jumped at her. Without thinking, she jumped on top of him as he was coming at her. Bluepaw pinned him to the ground. ' '"Windclan retreat!" Crowfeather jerked his head up and bounded away. "Yeah!" Bluepaw yowled after him, "You got beaten by an apprentice!" A few of the Windclan cats glared at her. Bluepaw just bounded over to Rushpaw. "You okay?" she mewed, hoping he would ask her if she was okay. "I'll be fine. I feel bad for Orangepaw. Imagine missing a battle ''and ''being sick." He padded away. ' 'No one took any notice of her victory. They were all excited about some move Fishclaw came up with to get out from underneath a cat. ' '''Chapter 3 Several moons later Orangewater and Blueclaw sat side by side as night fell. Stars came out and Orangewater gazed up at them. As night wore on and a faint shine of pink shone on the horizon all Orangeshadow had thought about was being a warrior. The first thing Orangewater did when the vigil was over was run to Fishclaw and begged him for a dawn patrol. "Okay, if your not too tired." he mewed, eyes warm. As Orangewater fell behind Rushtail, who was leading. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Rushtail asked. "Okay." Orangewater said, bewildered. Orangewater and Rushtail were standing in the woods. "What?" Orangeshadow asked, patiently. "I love you!" Rushtail exclaimed. His fur puffed up with embarassment when he realized she wasn't answering. "Um...," as Orangewater was standing there a wave of longing passed over her. But not for Rushtail. Blueclaw stared in envy at the hunting patrol as she gathered moss. There were no apprentices, so the youngest warriors were stuck doing. Youngest as in Blueclaw and Orangewater. But why should someone as pretty as Orangewater be stuck doing moss and ticks? ''Blueclaw fumed. ' 'Three kits stood in front of Mistystar. The leader was old, white flecking her muzzle. She named Mosspaw and gave her to Orangewater, Whitepaw was given to Rushtail, and Silverpaw was given to Blueclaw. Blueclaw purred. ' 'Then she noticed how close Rushtail was to Orangewater, and her purr turned into a growl. A fire inside of her wanted to tear Orangewater away from Rushtail. How dare Orangewater stand that close to him! ''Wait what? I don't even like him! Blueclaw thought. ' Orangewater felt Rushtail's pelt brushing against hers. She relaxed against it and suddenly his muzzle was in her fur. Everyone fell silent. She glanced up, embarrassed, and mewed, "Mosspaw, let's go around the borders." "I'll join you" Blueclaw mewed. Orangewater met up with Rushtail later that night. "What?" she mewed, annoyed. "Let's go on an adventure." Rushtail mewed. "Fine." She sighed. Together they went out of Clan territory and made a mini camp. Rushtail caught a vole and they shared it. "I love you" he mewed. Orangeshadow, exahusted, just closed her eyes. Chapter 4 '''Blueclaw opened her eyes with a yawn. Orangewater and Rushtail's nest were empty. She sat upright and bounded outside. They weren't there. The dawn patrol hadn't been organized yet. A few moments later the two cats padded back into camp. They met up with Blueclaw and got their apprentices. ' 'After a hunting session, where Silverpaw failed, was a battle session, which Silverpaw failed, and then hunting for real, which Silverpaw failed. "You are a disgrace to this Clan!" Blueclaw yowled, her temper boiling. "I am sick of having to put up with you failing at everything!" "What? You've only had me a day!" Silverpaw exclaimed, looking confused and hurt. ' '"And it's already been too much! Notice how the other apprentices don't fail at everything!" "Blueclaw-" Orangewater mewed. "And you are by far the worst apprentice in all the Clans!" Blueclaw finished. Silverpaw's eyes filled with tears and she yowled, "Fine!" and ran away. ' Orangewater stared at Blueclaw in shock. Already, the blue she cat looked embarrassed. "Why did you say that?" Rushtail demanded. "I- I'm sorry. I haven't been getting enough sleep and it's making me short tempered." "Don't apologize to us, apoligize to Silverpaw. We won't tell anyone if you apoligize." "Okay." Blueclaw looked ashamed. She ran into the forest after Silverpaw. 'Blueclaw followed the scent trail until it ended. There was nothing except some trees. She searched all over for scent but couldn't find anything. Finally she meowed in a loud voice, "Silverpaw? Can you come here? I want to talk to you." Silverpaw slid down from a tree and glared at her mentor. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Blueclaw mewed. ' '"You were right. I can't do anything!" Silverpaw wailed. "No, I was wrong. I was only angry because I was tired. You only missed the prey because I taught you wrong. Please come back." Blueclaw said sympathetically. The two cats padded back to camp, unaware of a different scent crossing the border. One that stank of rabbits and moorland. ' Orangewater crouched by the river, waiting for a fish to pass by. As a fat carp sat by she grabbed it with her paw. Mosspaw gasped in admiration. "Now you try." Orangewater mewed. Mosspaw blnked and sat down by the water's edge. She waited, and waited, and waited. Then she grabbed a trout. Orangewater was impressed. "It's nearly time for someone's warrior ceremoy" Orangewater purred. Then she noticed Silverpaw crash into the water. "I'm useless!" the apprentice yowled angrily. Then she broke off into a coughing fit. Silverpaw swam back to shore and shook herself fiercely. Chapter 5-Silverpaw Silverpaw coughed again. She was sick, obviously, but when the medicine cat looked her over she felt fine. As soon as she left, she felt sick again. It was strange. She decided she had to talk to Starclan. She needed to know what was wrong with her. That night Silverpaw slipped out of camp and headed for the Windclan border. When she reached it, she stopped. "I need to get to the MoonPool." Silverpaw told herself. Then she stepped over the border into Windclan territory. She reached the MoonPool with no problems. As she stepped inside, she felt all the sickness inside of her leave. She felt healthy. Silverpaw closed her eyes. She opened them in Starclan. A gray cat with yellow eyes stared at her. "Help me!" Silverpaw begged. The cat spoke. "My name is Yellowfang. You want to know why you are sick?" "Yes!" Silverpaw exclaimed, opening her eyes wide. "The reason is-" Yellowfang was cut off. Another cat, stepped out. "Sagewhisker." Yellowfang mewed, dipping her head. "You must be a medicine cat. It is the only way." Sagewhisker said. "What? I want to be a warrior!" Silverpaw argued. "You need to be a medicine cat! Otherwise the sickness will eat you away!" Yellowfang snapped, her temper flaring. Silverpaw's eyes widened in fear and she woke up. "Medicine cat." Silverpaw murmered, standing up. "It is what I will be." She padded back to her camp to tell them the news. Chapter 6-Blueclaw Blueclaw stared at Silverpaw. Her old apprentice was sitting beside the medicine cat, Darkfur. Blueclawshook her head and walked over to Orangewater and her apprentice. Mosspaw was about to become a warrior. I felt a twinge of rage roll through me as Whitepaw and Rushtail started talking to them, ignoring me. A yowl told us that Mistystar was ready for the ceremony. "Blueclaw, please step back. This is time for mentors and new warriors, not normal clanmates." My ears burning, I stepped back and sat down. Rushtail smirked at me and flicked his tail mockingly. "Whitefoot! Mosswind!' Blueclaw cheered with everyone else, but her purr caught in her throat. Rushtail was wrapping his tail around Orangewater. Her sister ignored him, and went to talk with the new warriors. I decided that I was going to congratulate them, and started making my way towards the crowd. Blueclaw stepped around people, until she came up to Whitefoot and Mosswind. "Congratulations!" she meowed, trying to sound cheerful. "Thanks." Mosswind squealed, bouncing up and down. Blueclaw growled as she saw Rushtail nudge Orangewater. "Don't like them together?" Mosswind asked her quietly. "I don't like how he's acting. Just because Orangewater's the prettiest, ''doesn't mean he can go trampling her heart!" Blueclaw hissed, unaware that her voice had risen. "Let's go out." Orangewater whispered in Blueclaw's ear. She heard the silence, and realized what had happened. She padded out behind Orangewater. She led Blueclaw into the forest, then sat down. "What was that about?" she asked calmly. Blueclaw's blood was boiling. "You, you're going out with him? You ''know ''I like him!" Blueclaw hissed, unsheathing her claws. "I didn't ask for that! He just likes me better!" Orangewater sighed, flicking her tail. "Well, he still loves you!" Blueclaw yowled. Orangewater rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't love him." "You ''let ''him love you!" Blueclaw growled. "No I don't!" Orangewater yowled, jumping up. Blueclaw sprung at her sister, claws unsheathed, and clawed her ear. Orangewater shoved her down. "You know what?" She asked. All of her kindness was gone from her voice. Her eyes were burning, but were so cold at the same time. "Maybe he doesn't love you because you are a good-for-nothing brat." Orangewater hissed. "No one loves you." Orangewater continued, eyes still so cold. "What about you?" Blueclaw asked. "I never loved you. All I ever wanted to do was get rid of you. But now I'm stuck with you." Orangewater growled. "Orange!" Blueclaw yowled. Orangewater stopped. Her eyes turned normal, then welled with tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she apologized. Blueclaw took a deep, gasping breath. Then she tore back into camp, pretending not to hear her sister calling her back. Chapter 7-Blueclaw "Silverpaw. Give me traveling herbs." Blueclaw begged. "All right. Where are you going?" Silverpaw asked, rummaging around in the herb store. "I don't know. Away." Blueclaw sighed, staring at the herbs on a rock, but not seeing them at all. "Go to the Moonpool. It answers all questions." Silverpaw murmered quietly, turning around with a bundle of herbs. I quickly swallowed them, said thanks, and ran out of camp. Blueclaw raced along the border, looking for the Moonpool. When she realized that she would have to cross Clan territory, she paused. "I can do it." She whispered to herself. Then she stepped over the border. Blueclaw raced across the territory, her pads feeling strange running on moor instead of marshes and reeds. Blueclaw breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped of Windclan territory and into NoClan territory. Padding to a cave, she peered inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it. The Moonpool was beautiful, it's water shining in the moonlight. Blueclaw lapped the water, then closed her eyes. ''Help me Starclan. Please. ''She begged silently. Blueclaw's eyes closed. "You came." Blueclaw opened her eyes. She was at the Moonpool, but this time there was a cat next to her. "You wanted to know why Rushtail loves Orangewater, and what caused her to yowl at you." The tom's voice was level, without any emotion. "Well, yes!' Blueclaw said, staring at the cat. "You have lots of questions, don't you?" "Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "Let's go on a walk." The tom invited, standing up. Blueclaw followed him out of th cave, and into NoClan territory. Walking, the tom started talking. "My name is Beetlewhisker." he said, jumping smoothly over a log. "Silverpaw had to become a medicine cat because she had a disease, that stopped her from fighting. But the scent of catmint strengthens her." "How-" Blueclaw started, but Beetlewhisker interrupted her. "We've been watching you. Rushtail doesn't love you because you aren't as beautiful as others. He will get nowhere. Orangewater loves you, but is frustrated at Rushtail, because she sees his true side. The Clan doesn't appreciate you because you've been hunting and doing border patrol incompetently ever since you lost Silverpaw." Beetlewhisker broke off, and stopped. Blueclaw looked around, and realized she was in the middle of nowhere, but she could hear something, sortof like the lake. "Now I leave you." Beetlewhisker said, then disappeared. Blueclaw gulped and looked around. Padding of, uncertain of where she was going, she ran into someone. "Sorry." she murmered. "Where are you going?" the cat asked. "I don't know." Blueclaw admitted. "Then follow me." the cat reasoned. "By the way, my name's Darkleaf." She mewed. Blueclaw nodded and stared at Darkleaf. "Okay. Now I leave you." Darkleaf said, then disappeared. Blueclaw stared at the spot for amoment, then turned around. She was back at the Moonpool. Sitting up, she was aware of a voice in the back of her mind. ''Run! Go back to camp now! ''It screamed. What do I do? She asked. ''It is your choice. ''Darkleaf murmered. Blueclaw ran back towards camp, pads burning, and burst through the entrance. Chapter 8-Orangewater "Blueclaw!" Orangewater yowled over the mass of turning bodies. She whipped around as claws dug into her shoulder. Letting out a bellow, Orangewater sprang and tackled the cat. Ripping clumps of fur, Orangewater realized someone was pulling her off. Whipping around, she clawed both of them, then yanked their tails and stuck them into the bramble entrance, so they were stuck. Orangewater saw Blueclaw start fighting too, knocking down cats like mice. After a while, the others turned and fled. "You did it!" Blueclaw gasped, leaning against Orangewater's shoulder. Orangewater felt a twinge of surprise. "You mean ''we did it." She corrected. She heard a faint gasping sound, and saw that Fishclaw, the loyal deputy and her father, lay twitching on the ground. "Dad!" Orangewater wailed, rushing to him. Fishclaw gasped a little, and Orangeshadow saw Blueclaw stand behind her. "I love you both." he gasped. Then is eyes glazed, and he stopped moving. Blueclaw wailed and lay down, but Orangewater stood stock still. This couldn't be happening. "I need to have a new deputy." Mistystar said, limping to the Highrock. "Orangewater?" She asked. Orangewater shook her head and tipped her head towards Blueclaw. "Blueclaw will be the new deputy." Mistystar announced. Orangewater heard whispering, then cheering. She saw Rushtail try to wrap his tail around Blueclaw, but the new deputy shoved him off and hissed. "I, I thought you wanted me!" He wailed. "That was before I realized that you are a fox heart." Blueclaw said calmly, then turned away from him. Rushtail's eyes turned dark and he turned away. Orangewater heard a screech and whipped around. Mistystar lay on the ground, dying. Rushtail stood next to her, his claws bloody. Mistystar was dead. There was an upheaval and cats were yowling and panicking. Orangewater strode right up to Rushtail, looked him right in the eye, and clawed him across the face. "Rushtail, go!" Blueclaw ordered. Rushtail tore away and ran out of camp. There was a silence, then Blueclaw went onto the Highrock. "Everyone, Mistystar is dead. I guess I'm the new leader now, so the new deputy will be Orangewater." Blueclaw announced, panic in her eyes. Orangewater gasped, and stared at her sister. "Are you sure?" She asked, thinking it was a mistake. "No. You are loyal and worthy to be the next leader." Blueclaw said without hesitation. Orangewater looked at the new leader with fear, then pride. "Thank you." She murmered. She dipped her head to Blueclaw. The rest of the Clan dipped their heads, and within moments everyone was agreeing to the new leader. Epilogue Silverflash stopped beside Bluestar. "Orangewater's kits are Fishkit, Mistykit, and Mothkit." She reported. Bluestar closed her eyes, then opened them. "Those are good names." she murmered. "Yes. Whitefoot can hardly stand still." Silverflash purred. "Good. Orangewater deserves someone like him." Bluestar purred, her eyes clouding. "Much better than Rushtail." she murmered, flicking her tail. "Where is he?" Silverflash asked. "I don't know." Bluestar said, staring at the medicine cat with dark eyes. "Well, I need to give Orangewater some more borage." Silverflash said, leaving the den. Bluestar stared at the den wall, wondering what would happen now. "Do not worry." a voice said. Turning around, Bluestar saw Darkleaf and Beetlewhisker standing side by side. "Thank you." Beetlewhisker mewed, dipping his head. "You will make a good leader, and Orangeshadow after you." Darkleaf said, beginning to fade. "Don't leave!" Bluestar begged, jumping up. "We will be with you. Always." Beetlewhisker said, disappearing. Bluestar felt slightly comforted, and padded to the nursery. Orangewater was laying in her nest, with threeenergetic little kits scrambling over her. "This is Fishkit." she mewed, pointing to the orange kit with a white chest. "And this Mistykit" she continued, flicking her tail towards the blue kit, who looked exactly like Bluestar. "And this," Orangewater said, "Is Mothkit." The kit's fur was a dark brown tabby, with a white chest. "Those are beautiful kits." Bluestar purred. Whitefoot stuck his head in and purred in agreement. Bluestar leaned forward and breathed in the kits' scents. For a moment, she could see the three cats who had passed in the three kits. Bluestar purred and licked each of them on the head. For a moment Bluestar could feel Darkleaf and Beetlewhisker beside her. ''We will take care of them. ''Darkleaf whisperered. ''We will watch over your Clan. ''Beetlewhisker mewed. Orangewater cocked her head. "Thank you." she mewed. Bluestar looked at Orangewater. "You can hear them?" She asked. "I always have." Orangewater mewed, looking confused. Beetlewhisker and Darkleaf dipped their heads to the two sisters, then faded into the darkness. But no, they never truly faded. ''THE END''''' Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Fanfiction